Dawn of War
by Fallencry
Summary: Lucy was willing to give her life for the guild she loved. They were her life - her family. But what happens when Lisanna returns from the dead? And the guild ignores for Lucy? In attempt to save her apartment, Lucy embarked on a dangerous mission that she can't finish. On the brink of death, Lucy finds someone and something out about the true nature of a celestial spirit...
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Reunion, a mission and the future. **

I am weak...

She clenched her head as her injured body shook violently. Warm tears rolled down her dirt covered cheeks. As she laid sprawled out on the earth.

Her usual sunny blond hair was messy with dried blood at the roots and ends.

Lucy Heartfilia tried to stop the thought that has been crossing her mind too often. She was aware that she wasn't as strong or capable as her former teammates.

She was always aware of her disadvantages but never did she thought that she was weak. She was one of the strongest celestial mages in the entire Earthland.

She had almost all of the Zodiac Keys in her possession.

But then Edolas happened and Lisanna came back. She was happy that Lisanna was not dead but sometimes at the dead of night or when the loneliness creeps back, she wished that Lisanna never came back, that she was still in Edolas.

She hated herself for wishing that but she couldn't help it. After they returned, Fairy Tail welcomed Lisanna back with open arms... and a huge celebration party. If their behaviour changed that night, Lucy couldn't remember. She was honestly too drunk too remember.

But the next few weeks, Lucy was left alone because Lisanna was like the sun. Everything, and I mean everything revolved around her.

It continued like that for weeks and finally that which Lucy feared would happen, happened. Her team asked her to leave the team. She had no choice. She found herself teamless and in desperate need for money.

After that she went on various missions to earn the money to pay for her rent but due to her lack of power and stamina , she could only take easy jobs.

And as all know, easy jobs equals little rewards and the train tickets took most of her money.

And about a week ago, the landlady gave an ultimatum. If Lucy does not pay the money she owed before the end of the month, the landlady would seize her apartment with all it's contents as payment. With the end of the month soon approaching, Lucy found herself forced to take a harder mission.

But it didn't go well at all. That was why she was laying in the middle of the forest, badly wounded and with no way of getting back to town any time soon.

How long she had been laying there, Lucy wasn't sure. She had fallen in a restless sleep after she cried all the tears she had.

"Luuucyyyy...how long do you plan on sleeping? You need to wake up, Lucy."

Lucy groaned and shifted slightly.

"Come on sleepy head."

The soft melodious voice continued.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. The blurry vision came into focus. The moon was glimmering through the canopies. The woods was dark and silent. There was a ghostly white light that was the size of a human.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Lucy dear. It's me. Come, I want to show you something."

"Y-you can't be here...you're dead." Lucy whispered.

Layla smiled.

"Yet, I am here." She reached out a ghostly hand and touched Lucy's face. It felt like a thousand electrical sparks igniting. A sudden energy boost surged trough her body.

It suddenly felt easier to breath.

Lucy slowly stood up. Disbelief was clear in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Why are you here?"

Lucy shakely asked after a few steps. Her mother smiled at her. A sudden look of sorrow in her matching eyes.

"To persuade you..."

Lucy frowned. "About what?"

Layla turned her head slightly to look behind Lucy. Lucy turned around to see what her mother saw. She gasped. She saw herself, laying motionless on the ground.

"To live."

She heard her mother's voice but it seemed so far away. So unreal. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder but she couldn't stop staring at herself.

"Yes, Lucy you are on the verge of death. If you die, you'll come here and join us but you need to fight. You can't die now."

Lucy turned around and looked at her mother, tears in her eyes.

" But what if I want to stay with you?"

Layla slowly wiped the tears away.

"You can when you have lived your life."

Lucy shook her head. "I don't have anything or anyone to live for."

"Then you must find a reason to live. You'll regret not living your life. Not finding the guy and having a family but come we do not have long."

Her mother turned around and started walking. Lucy followed.

"Every celestial spirit who ever lived, is here. Since we use magic that involves another dimension, we are trapped here and can't go to the place where other people go."

People started appearing around them. Some were young and others were old. Their clothing fashion differed and you could see that they were from different timelines.

"The heartfilia clan was famous for their strong celestial spirits and still is if I look at you." Layla smiled proudly at her daughter.

"But about 400 years ago, our ancestor started something. Something our clan had to finish. I had to finish. I can't tell you what it is but it's the reason I died."

Lucy's eyes widened.

Layla nodded and stared at something else. She felt the pain returning. The sadness she had felt when she found out that it would cost her her life.

"I don't regret doing it. I may have saved thousands of people's lives. But I regret not seeing you grow up."

Lucy nodded, biting back the tears she knew that she understood. She understood why her mother did what she did and she knew that she would have done the same.

"But there's another reason why you should live. There is a war coming and you may be the only one to stop it. You need to prepare yourself and get stronger...You need to become the strongest celestial mage who ever lived. We all will teach you everything we know and you need to gather more keys."

The sky turned lighter into a soft red color. It was almost dawn. The celestail mages looked up.

"Quickly we need to get you back to your body." Lucy and Layla ran back to where Lucy's body was laying.

"Lay down Lucy."

"But mom.."

"Hurry Lucy! When the sun rises you'll be trapped here forever."

Lucy did what she was told.

Layla grasped Lucy's hand and hurriedly placed a silver necklace with a red-black crytal on Lucy's palm.

"This will allow you to enter this place. I love you."

"I love you too mom."

Lucy closed her eyes and she could feel the pain coming back. But she fought against the pain.

The sun rised.


	2. Chapter 2: A reason

**_Heyy! I'm sorry. I meant to write an author note on the first chapter but I forgot._****_So to Sashaplaz444: Yes, there are going to be more chapters. Hopefully, a lot more._****_I just don't know when I'll be able to publish new chapters due to my hectic skedule. But I'll try to update as frequently as possible._****_If anyone has any questions, please ask them. I won't bite your head off!_**

**Chapter 2: A reason.**

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. The earth was cold underneath her and the only sign that it was morning was the rays of light breaking through the trees.

Lucy slowly lifted herself into a sitting position. The pain seemed to increase and Lucy had to grind her teeth together to stop her from screaming.

Was it just a dream? She wondered when she realized her hands were empty and that there were no sign of a necklace.

She felt a sudden lump in her throat. It felt so real.

And that was when she saw it.

laying in the dirt where her hands had been, was the necklace her mother had given her. She picked it up and examined it. She could feel the magic radiating from it. It felt warm.

She pressed it to her heart. "Thank you mom." She whispered before placing it around her neck. With renewed strength she scanned her surroundings. Outomatically she reached for her keys but it wasn't there. Then she remembered. They took it. The bandits who she was supposed to stop.

"That's just great." She mumbled irritated.

She sighed. She stood up by pushing against a tree. Her entire body was sore and injured. She started walking in the direction the bandits went.

What she was going to do when she find them, she didn't know. And how she would get her keys back in her current condition. But decided to take it step by step. Due to her wounds she was unable to move very fast and for very long.

According to the mayor, the bandits' camp was somewhere in the middel of the forest.

It must have been midday when Lucy started hearing voices in the distance. The bandits were gathered around a small campfire where a pot of stew or something that, from where Lucy was standing, looked utterly disgusting and the smell was revolting. It wanted to make Lucy hurl.

One of the bandits, a rough looking fella with a moustache that was too big for his face, was examining the keys. A victorious glint in his eyes and a smirk that made his face cringe up.

"These are rare. We'll definitely be able to get a fortune selling these beauties." He said, lifting the keys up higher so that his comrades could see it.

The resentment boiled in Lucy. She had a urge to kick him where-the-sun-didn't-shine and wipe that smug look off his ugly face.

She giggled at her own thoughts but then she sagged down in despair. She had defeated more than half of the bandits before but they were just too much. She was outnumbered.

But there was no way she would be able to defeat them in her current condition and with no keys.

I'll wait till they sleep and then steal it back. She tought. She made herself comfortable against the rock and waited for nightfall. After a while her eyes started getting heavy and finally she fell asleep.

When she woke, the moon was already high and the coldness had crept back. She quickly peaked over the rock and with a relieved smile she saw that they were all asleep.

On tip-toe, she moved closer to the sleeping bandits. It was hard to find the guy that had her keys earlier in the dying light of the flames. They all looked the same. Filthy and disgusting.

A golden glint caught her eyes and smiling to herself, she tip-toed closer. She recognized the man instantly. Her keys were tied on his belt. Carefully, she unhooked it. She released her breath which she didn't know she was keeping. She silently turned around and started to walk back.

"Hey what are you doing here?" A big guy infront of her shouted. Her first instinct was to run away, avoid any fight but the waking bandits didn't allow her to.

"Taking back what's mine." She snapped, clutching her keys thighter.

"Not anymore. Hey, guys what do u say we teach this girl a lesson."

The one bandit said menacingly, stepping threatening forward.

Lucy stepped back, her hand reached for her whip.

The man attacked.

Lucy pulled her whip out just in time to prevent him from hitting her. The whip had gotten hold of his palm and he was sent flying into a tree. That seemed to spark the other bandits into action.

Lucy's eyes widened as a series of magical attacks came shooting towards her. She whipped the whip against the attacks, destroying most of the attacks but she missed three.

It came spiralling towards her and she was helpless to defend herself. The attacks hit and she was sent flying.

The pain was excruciating and a scream filled the air as she fell to the ground. She heard them laughing but there was another voice echoing in her head.

It was her own voice.

"I don't have anything or anyone to live for."

And she realized she was wrong. She had someone to live for and someone she would die protecting...

Her celestial spirits.

Gritting on her teeth, she pushed herself up. Her legs were wobbly but the determined expression on her bruised face, shocked the bandits somewhat.

She didn't have a reason to live when she first faced them. She was broken and had only thought of the pain she was in. She had wanted to make it stop, she wanted to die. She had forgotten about her friends and spirits but now she had a reason for fighting.

She had a reason for living...

She raised a key. "Open the gate of the Lion, Leo!"

Out of thin air a man in a black suit appeared. He pushed his blue-tinted glasses up his nose with two fingers.

"You summoned, princess." He said coolly.

"Do your best." Lucy replied.

He nodded before he dashed forward, a fist raised.

Lucy smirked before she started to attack with her whip.

Summoning Loke had taken all the magic she had and she knew that she won't be able to summon again during the fight.


	3. Chapter 3: Zach

**_Hey everybody! I decided to update today because it's Friday! I don't have to write another test for two days. I studied until my brain was so tired. I just have to make it for 2 more weeks and then it's vacation!_****_Anyway, enough of me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you _****_think. _**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Zach**

The day had gone slowly for Zach Yuri. Nothing significant happened and no fights occurred.

The mission he had gone on, was much more exciting on paper.

He was stuck in the small town named Jagura. The train which was supposed to take him back to his guild, broke down. According to the conductor, it would take at least a week to fix.

Grumbling, he had followed the conductor's directions to the nearest and only hotel in the entire town.

After rolling around, restless, he had stood up, irritated at himself. He never liked people and the noise.

He grabbed his backpack, which he hadn't bother unpacking when he had arrived at the hotel, and left. He might as well walk back to his guild.

The silence the woods had offered him, lured him closer. And that was what he was doing.

The night was chilly and a soft breeze swept trough the trees. Zach's hands was in his zacket's pockets as he stared absentmindly at the ground.

The only people he trusted, was the other members of Crimson Phantom.

A guild located in the Devil's Pass, surrounded by the woods of Durokuq.

Durokuq was like any other wood except for the monsters that lurked in it.

A sudden scream caused him to jerk his head up in surprise. It was pretty dark and the trees obscured most of the moonlight.

He started running towards the direction where the scream had came from. He came to an abrupt stop by the scene , eerily lit by the dying flames of a campfire.

There was a bunch of guys standing around a blond haired girl who was slowly pushing herself up. There was red stains on her hair and clothes. Her face was bruised and her clothes were torned.

Zach stared at the determination on the girl's face. She lifted a key and summoned a man. They started attacking the rough looking men.

For a few minutes he just stood there, watching as the girl and the guy fought. He had decided to let it play out.

A guy crept closer towards the back of Lucy. A silver knife in his hand. Lucy didn't see him approach due to the fact she was busy figting of the others. Too late she realized she was in danger and with fear flashing in her eyes she looked back at the knife.

She was helpless.

She waited for the knife to cut into her neck but it never happened. A loud crash forced her to open her eyes. There was a stranger in brown jacket, his foot was outlashed. She saw the guy with the knife crumbling to the floor in pain.

Lucy looked at the stranger.

For a moment their eyes met. Lucy's big brown eyes showed her surprise and suspicion. His dark brown almost black eyes revealed nothing. He broke eye contact as he launched another kick at a guy.

It seemed to bring everyone back to reality. Lucy defended herself from an attack before she whipped the guys feet out from them with a flick of her wrist.

Leo didn't notice the arrival of Zach. He was too focused on his opponents as he raced against time. He had to take out as many guys before Lucy's magic completely ran out.

His opponents weren't so strong but the numbers were great. He could feel his magic fading slowly away. Every attack was weaker than the first. He knew Lucy was already on edge and that any moment he would have to go away. One of the bandits punched Loki in his face.

Leo was taken aback but recovered quickly. He lashed out and kicked the attcker on his side. The guy screamed as a few ribs broke. He started to glow and he quickly glanced back at his master and that was when he noticed the stranger for

the first time.

"Who t-" the rest of the sentence was cut off as he disappeared.

Lucy felt a sharp pain on her stomach as the guy with the moustache's fist landed. She gasped for air and her eyes widened as she tried to see past the black dots that had suddenly appeared in her vision.

She couldn't afford to lose now. She felt his hand retreat and for the first time she saw the knife. It was covered in blood. Her blood.

'_How could I have missed that?' _She thought as her eyes stayed pinned on the knife. Disbelieve in her eyes.

She saw him raise the fist with the knife tightly clenched in it. She couldn't move or think.

He swung. A menace glint in his eyes.

A body appeared in front of Lucy. He caught the guy's wrist and turned it. Lucy heard him cry out in pain and the sound of bones breaking. The knife fell to the ground. The stranger raised a fist and punched him out cold.

Lucy saw the bandit's lifeless body fall to the ground.

And that was when she finally realized that the bandit's was defeated.

Their bodies covered the ground. They were all unconscious. She turned back to see that the stranger was staring at her.

Zach frowned at the girl in front of him. He couldn't leave her alone. She looked as if she was about to fall unconscious. He had to take her to a hospital or back to town.

He sighed.

He stepped forward, planning to pick her up but the girl immediately stepped back wobbly. Her eyes, filled with suspicion and fear, watched him like a hawk.

It didn't take a genius to realize that she didn't trust him.

Zach suddenly saw himself in the girl. She didn't trust him just because he was a stranger. She didn't trust anyone except maybe for her celestial spirits. Her trust had been broken. Broken by people she trusted. Maybe familie? Friends?

"Look I just want to take you back to town where they can help you so that I can continue walking home."

He explained.

"You can go on walking. I'll be fine." Lucy knew that she was being childish and stupid. Any idiot can see that she is on the brink of collapse. But for some strange reason, her stubborn side decided to resurface.

Zach looked at the girl. He could leave now and leave her to die or take her back to town and have her struggle to get out of his hold. He can always punch her unconscious.

But then again...

Lucy couldn't react fast enough. Zach had picked her up with no warning and in inhuman speed.

Lucy struggled against him and tried get freed from his iron grip but it was futile. Somewhere along the path, Lucy fell asleep from magical exhaustion.

* * *

**_So what did ya guys think?_**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting you

**Chapter 4: Meeting you**

The small town of Jagura was abuzz with the early traffic of a work day.. It was just another day for the citizens of the town. They were blissfully unaware of the celestial mage and Zach's presence in the hotelroom and yet still unaware that the bandits would never bother them again.

The girl in the bed was still sound asleep and somehow, she looked peaceful as if the previous night's fight never occurred but her appearance spoke another story. Her blond hair were stained with blood. Her usual clean face was decorated with dirt and small cuts.

In the small living room , Zach laid stretched out on the sofa and, like Lucy, he was still sleeping. His dark brown hair was messy and his jacket was on the coffee table.

It was around nine when Lucy's eyes fluttered open to stare at a white ceiling. She laid there for a while, still half asleep before the memories of the last few months returned. Slowly and as cautiously as possible she sat up straight.

The room closely resembled the room she had been given to stay at during the mission. The windows were big with deep blue curtains. There was a closet against the wall and a small desk with a chair beside it.

Throwing the blankets off her, she slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Pushing herself on her feet, she slowly made her way to the drawn curtains. She pulled it open, causing the sunlight to flood the room. Lucy shielded her eyes for a few seconds before her eyes adjusted to the light. She could see people walking around casually while laughing.

She quickly walked to the door and carefully she opened it, trying not to make a sound. After all that guy could still be around. She peaked through the small curtains were also a deep blue and there was a big glass door that led out to a small balcony. The kitchen was small. It only contained a microwave, a bar table with stools and a sink.

At first glance the hotel room looked empty but than her eyes caught the figure laying on the sofa. His chest rose and fell rhythmical. She slowly opened the door, careful not to wake him. She tiptoed to the door she was sure led to the hallway. She had to pass the sofa on her way and she couldn't help stopping.

The guy looked a lot less scarier while he was sleeping. He wore white socks with a denim and a plain gray T-shirt. He was well-builded with a dark tan. Lucy guessed that he was in his early twenties. She looked at his face and with a loud shriek she stumbled (almost jumped) back when she saw that his eyes were open.

He smiled amusingly before he sat up. "I am not going to bite your head off, you know."

He started putting his boots back on.

Lucy's eyes darted to the door. If she ran, maybe she could make it.

"I won't stop you. You can leave. I got a doctor to look at your wounds and bandage it."

Lucy looked down and realized for the first time that her wounds were all bandaged up.

"Huhh... Thank you."

He shrugged. "It was nothing."

Lucy turned and started walking towards the door.

Her room was a few doors to the left. She closed the door after her. She leaned back against the door and closed her eyes. She couldn't help feeling guilty. The guy had only helped her and she in return acted cold and...rude towards him.

She didn't even know his name. Opening her eyes, she decided that she would somehow make it up to him but after she had cleaned herself. She slowly made her way to the bathroom.

Lucy opened the tap and warm water started filling the bath. She stared at the full-length mirror on the wall. She was a mess. She quickly undressed and then she climbed into the bath. It was warm and soothing. Her muscles relaxed. She laid in the bath for a few minutes before she started washing herself.

Half an hour later she stood infront of the mirror again, draped in a white towel. Her wet hair was also folded by a white towel. She looked and felt like a new person.

She opened the bathroom door and walked to her suitcase. After throwing half of the clothes out, she found the outfit she wanted to wear.

She quickly dressed. She wore a dark blue skirt with knee-length boots and with a white strapless shirt. The necklace she got from her mother was hanging on her neck and her hair was tied into a side ponytail with a ribbon. Her keys and celestial whip was tied to her belt. After one quick glance at her reflection, she left.

* * *

A hour later a knock sounded on the door. Zach looked up from the lacrima. "I need to go, master." Zach said standing up. "See you soon." The face in the Lacrima replied. Zach turned it off and quivkly made his way to the door. He opened the door and looked surprised at the celestial mage. She was smiling at him. "Here." She held a wad full of cash at him. Zach looked dumfounded at the money and the girl "It's your half of the reward, idiot." She explained, her smile broaden.

He hesitantly took it from her. "Uh, thank you?" "My pleasure. Anyway, I don't think I have introduced myself yet. I'm Lucy."

"Zach. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. And I'm sorry about..eh..how I acted earlier. I'm not normally like that. It just that..." She looked away and Zach could feel wall rising between them again.

"Are you going to wait for the train?" Zach asked, changing the subject.

"No, I've got to get back...otherwise my landlady will kick me out!" She said sweatdropping.

"Why? Didn't pay rent?" Lucy blushed. "It's not my fault!"

"yeah, right. Anything you say..." He trailed off, smirking.

"Your going to Magnolia, right?"

"Yeah. Wait... How did you know.?" She gave him the are-you-stalking-me look.

"Simple, that's where Fairy Tail is and you are after all a fairy. My guild is a few towns on and it would be only logical if we travel together to Magnolia." he suggested. Lucy smiled evily. "I was kind of hoping you'd ask that. I really hate traveling alone."

Zach raised an eyebrow . "Yet you're a solo mage or was this just a one time thing."

The smile on Lucy's face faded away and her eyes turned dead with a sudden mix of sadness.

"No... I'm a solo-mage." Silence crept back.

"I plan on starting walking back tomorrow at first light. Don't be late." He tried to sound stern, hoping to get Lucy out of her shell again but it was futile. Lucy just nodded. "I won't." she said before turning around to walk back to her room.

She suddenly started to doubt the wiseness of her choice to travel with Zach. He is bound to ask questions. Questions she didn't want to answer.

Zach stared at the retreating back of Lucy. A frown slowly formed on his forehead. He wanted to know why she change from a bubbly cheery blonde into this person. Someone that didn't trust, that wanted to keep the world away by building walls around herself.

It was one of the reasons he had asked her to come along. He wanted to know why.

Lucy walked to her bed where her bags were and the new backpack she had bought that morning and the foodsupply. She quickly threw a few outfits in the backpack before packing the energybars in and the bottle of water.

She didn't really know what she was planning on doing when she get back. She had to train according to her mother for a war. Lucy wasn't quite sure if she fully believed that a war was coming. It wasn't that she didn't trust her mother.

It just felt so unreal. But she wanted to get stronger and now she could learn from former celestial mages. She could learn from her mother. It was a dream come true. She touched the necklace, it was the only thing that proofed that that night of reunion was real and not just a dream.

She sat down at the desk and started writing a letter to her mom. She knew that she could just tell her mom everything but it was habit. She had been writing letters to her mom since her mother died. The first letter she had placed in her mother's casket.

Lucy climbed into bed early after a quick lunch.

The sun wasn't even up when Zach knocked on the door.

"Wake up Lucy!" Lucy groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. Mumbling something about it being too early.

The knocking continued.

Irritated, Lucy trew the pillow at the door.

"Good you're awake. I'll wait for you outside." she heard Zach say from behind the door. With a loud groan, Lucy sat up. She hated early mornings. Still half asleep, Lucy undressed and dressed, brushed her teeth and tied her hair into a messy bun.

Ten minutes later she walked through the doors and into theearly morning. It was cold due to the approaching winter.

Zach, who had been leaning against the wall, walked over to Lucy.  
"You sure took your time." He commented.  
"Shut it." Lucy glared.  
"Not a morning person, huh? Well, let's get moving." He said before started walking towards the woods. Lucy followed.


	5. Chapter 5: Training starts

**_Hey guys! I know I am kind of late with this update. Sorry. I made the chapter a bit longer than usual. I hope you'll be able to forgive me. :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Training starts**

Lucy sagged onto the log. Her legs were sore and her entire body ached. It felt as if she had been walking for centuries. Zach threw a few pieces of wood on the warm fire.

They were currently in a cave, somewhere in the wood. The cave was small and it was just big enough to host them.

The day had gone slowly. The torturous hours of walking on sharp pebbles hidden underneath the layers of Autumn leaves.

"How far are we from the nearest town?" Lucy asked for the thousands time. There would be a train hopefully.

For the thousands time Zach answered. "The same distance than an hour ago. Two days walk."

He turned the sticks over the fire. The fish on the stick was still raw.

Lucy looked down at the fish on her lap. She was surprisingly not very hungry. She knew that Happy would have jumped at the chance of eating a fish, even if it wasn't raw like he loved it.

Zach looked up from his fish and saw Lucy staring absently at her dinner. Even though they traveled the entire day together, their conversations were always casual - almost superficial. They talked about stupid things. They never talked about their life and she never asked questions about his life. He tried to ask questions but Lucy always dodged them.

"Are they nice?" Zach asked, hoping to get an answer.

Lucy's stomach turned.

Zach looked up at Lucy questioningly when she didn't answer. She wasn't looking at him but at her hands, her bangs covered her eyes. He frowned. He knew Fairy tail's reputation. If you didn't know who Fairy Tail is, you can only be living under a rock.

Fairy Tail was known for its destructive nature, the most powerful guild in Fiore and for the family bonds between guildmates.

Lucy looked at the guildmark. A few months ago she would have said that they were the best guild anyone could join but that was a few months ago. It would be a lie to say that they weren't. They would still risk their necks for someone else just not for her. At least she thought that.

"Are planning on joining?" Lucy asked looking up at him. Maybe they could make a team. He was caught of guard. "Ehh.. No, I'm already part of another guild." He replied.

"Oh, I just thought..." Lucy trailed off. Zach nodded. "What guild?" Lucy finally asked.

"Have you ever heard of Crimson Phantom? "

The name sounded familiar. Lucy searched through her memories. And then it hit her.

Crimson Phantom was the guild of this girl she had met at a bookshop before the Tower of Heaven. She remembered the name because it was just after Phantom Lord's attack.

"Yes, i think I met a member at a bookshop a while back. Now let me think... What was her name again?" Lucy ended up saying the last part more to herself than to Zach.

"What did she look like?" Zach asked.

Lucy frowned as she tried to recall. "Well, she had black hair with red streaks in it. I think she was wearing a white blouse with a black skirt." Lucy said tapping her her chin.

"That would be Kira. She is a witch."

"That's not nice." Lucy said sternly.

Zack laughed.

"No, what I meant to say is that she uses a form of witchcraft magic and she is known as the Witch."

Zach explained, still smiling.

"Oh." Lucy laughed embarrassed.

"You still didn't answer my question. "

"Which one?" Lucy chuckled.

"Whether they are nice." Zach reminded her.

"Oh that one... Yes, they are nice. They are like family... And your guild?"

Zach chuckled. "Well yeah. They have a way of creeping into your heart."

"So are you a solo mage?" Lucy asked.

"Jip."

"Why?"

Zach shrugged. "I have trust issues."

"That makes two of us." Lucy muttered.

"What do you mean?"

Lucy looked at him, chewing her lip as she tried to decide.

"I trust too easily, I guess."

No one talked. Both were lost in their own thoughts. Zach started eating his fish.

The silence was uncomfortable. Lucy felt as if she should say more but for the life of her she couldn't think of anything to say.

Zach too tried too think of something to say.

"Aren't you hungry? I would have thought after today you would be starving."

Lucy smiled, relieved that the silence was gone. "Me too. But I feel stuffed as if I've eaten all day."

Zach narrowed his eyes in mock suspicion. "So Miss Lucy do you have something to confess?"

"I plead guilty. It was not a squirrel that stole the energy bars but me." Lucy played along, smiling.

"I'll eat it." Zach suggested, eyeing the fish.

"Fine. Here." Lucy gave the fish to Zach who immediately started eating. Lucy sweatdropped at his eagerness. In minutes he was done.

Zach stretched and yawned.

"Anyway, we should get some sleep." Lucy nodded.

They quickly got ready for bed which was the hard cave floor. They said goodnight and a few minutes later they were both in dreamland.

It was about an hour later that the crystal necklace started to glow eerie red. The scenery in Lucy's dream changed. She was at a waterfall. There were trees further ahead and mountains. She could feel the sun scorching onto her skin. The whispers of the trees and the sound of water hitting water reached her ears.

"This is the forest of Hinkoto. My village used to be here, just further south."

Lucy turned around to look at where the voice came from. There, between the trees was a woman. She was in her thirties with black hair tied into a braid that almost reached her thigh. She was wearing a greenish robe with a mudbrown belt.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"It was destroyed. Men, women and even children were killed. No one survived except for me." the woman continued talking, ignoring Lucy's question as she walked forward towards Lucy.

"I was only 9." a sudden shade of sadness crossed her face.

"They didn't stand a chance. I was the only one that could do magic. I had one key. The clock. He protected me. Over time I found more keys. I got stronger but not strong enough. I died trying to get revenge for my family." She came to a stop in front of Lucy.

"You ask me who I am. I'll tell you... I am not you. I do not rely on my spirits most of the time. I can fight on my own."

Lucy looked down. Was it true?

Yes. Yes, it was. She could fight alone but she wasn't that good. She never fought without them.

"We are going to change that." Lucy looked up at the woman.

"Before you can learn more spells and be more powerful in magic, you need to improve your hand to hand combat, your fitness, stamina, strength and durability. Here you will feel pain, you will get hurt and sustain wounds, how many is up to you. Let's start."

* * *

_~7 hours later~_

Zach shifted and groaned as he started to awake. He wasn't quite sure what had awoken him but when he turned to look at his traveling partner he knew exactly what it had been.

There was a huge red sphere around her. He frowned as he jumped to his feet and approached the red sphere. The crystal necklace was clearly the origin of the reddish forcefield.

Zach had never seen anything like it before. He touched it, half expecting it to shock him but it didn't.

"Lucy!"

No answer.

"Wake up, Lucy!"

Again no answer.

Zach looked around the cave before his gaze fell back on the sleeping blond and that was when he noticed it. Her lip was bleeding and a dark blue circle appeared around her right eye. He saw her nose break and blood rolling out.

Zach knew something was terribly wrong and the panic in him started to take over. A fist landed against the sphere.

"LUCY!"

After 10 minutes of fruitless attempts to break through with force, Zach stopped. He rested his hands upon the red sphere. His nails grew into claws as it darkened until it was pitch black. The darkness moved over his hands to his elbows where it stopped.

His claws started to pierce the sphere, slowly digging into it.

* * *

_~Interdimension~_

_The woman looked up into the sky. Lucy also looked up. There was something black piercing through the blue sky._

_"What...is...that?" Lucy asked, breathing heavily._

_"Someone is trying to wake you. You should go."_

_The scenery faded into darkness. The woman disappeared_.

* * *

The crystal flickered and the red sphere started to shrink back to the necklace.

As the sphere moved over her, the bruises vanished. The blue eye, broken nose and other injuries healed. Zach watched as the sphere returned to the crystal, his hands turned back to normal as a confused look appeared on his face.

Lucy gasped for air as she sat up straight. She looked around the cave before looking at Zach.

"What the hell happened?!"

Lucy frowned. "What do you mean? I was sleeping." Lucy asked, dumbfounded.

"Do you usually sleep with a red sphere around you while injuries appear like a blue eye?"Lucy touched her eyes but it felt normal.

"I don't feel anything."

"That's because it vanished or healed when the sphere disappeared...into that necklace." he pointed at her necklace.

Lucy touched it. "It's a long story." She muttered.

"Well, we have time." he said as he sat down and looked at her. Lucy sighed.

She started telling him of how her mother died and how she joined Fairy Tail, how things changed when Lisanna returned and why she had taken the mission alone. She told him how she met her mother and the rest of the celestial wizards. And the war they prophecied and that they would help her train.

After she finished, she looked at Zach. A mixture of fear and hopefulness in her warm brown eyes.

Zach was silent. He wasn't looking at her but at the ground.

"And you are still planning on going back?" He looked at her and the sudden deadly seriousness made her fluster.

"W-Well y-yeah. I have to believe that they would...you know." Lucy said, breaking eye contact.

"And if they don't? What then?"

"I don't know."

"I know it has nothing to do with me but they basically kicked you out of the team and they don't talk to you. Why would you waste your time on them, hoping that they would accept you back. They aren't worthy of your friendship or forgiveness, Lucy."

"They are just happy that Lisanna is alive and back. They thought that she was dead for 2 years." Lucy explained.

"Stop making excuses for them!" Zach was irritated.

"It's not excuses."

"Then what do you call it?"

Lucy didn't answer.

"How long are you going to wait for them to notice you again? Until you're old? What if you take a mission that you can't handel and you end up dead. Do you think they will even notice your missing?"

Lucy stood up. "It's dawn. We should get moving."

Zach knew that she was done talking about it.

Zach sigh before he nodded his agreement. Neither of them spoke as they got ready to leave.

* * *

**_So what did you think_****_? _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi! I want to thank everyone for their support for this story. You guys are amazing! I'm posting two chapters to make up for the last three weeks of radiosilence. School started last week again and we had our semi-final tennis match Tuesday. We won! So which me luck for Finals! Well, that's enough babbling about my life. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: A decision and another chance.**

An uncomfortable silence hanged over the two travel partners. No one had spoken since the cave. Both of them was overly aware of the other one.

Lucy knew she had a decision to make. She had finally come to a crossroad. She had to decide but it was hard... Too hard. She could stay with Fairy Tail and hope that they would accept her again but as Zach had bluntly stated their wake up call may be too late.

Or she could leave. Start new. All she had to do was leave the guild of her dreams. Ever since she had read about them, she had wanted to be one of them. And she was...before Lisanna came back. She didn't belong anymore but the small flame of hope still burned. She couldn't stop hoping, wishing, dreaming that everything would return to the old days.

Zach sighed. He buried his hands in his zacket pockets. He really acted too aggressively but it was better if Lucy realize sooner that they aren't worthy of her. No one deserves to be ignored, to be tossed away like a used napkin. But Lucy's first instinct was to forgive. He never had that problem. He never forgave his family and he never wanted to. They didn't deserve his forgiveness.

"Lucy?..."Zach looked at Lucy hopefully. Lucy turned around to look at Zach, questionly.

"I... I know that...that what I said was harsh but I..."

Lucy shooked her head, cutting his sentence short.

"No, you had a point."

"So, what are you going to do?" Zach inquired.

"I don't know..." Lucy but her lip.

"You can come to Crimson Phantom. You don't have to join but you can take missions with a guildmember or something and earn money while you train."

Zach looked at her expectantly, maybe even a bit nervous.

"I don't know Zach. Would your Master even allow it?" Lucy asked skeptically.

"Yeah , I reckon so. You can leave anytime if you don't like it."

Lucy bit her lip. "Thanks but no. I am going to give Fairy Tail another chance. They deserve another chance for all that they have done for me. "

Zach nodded but Lucy could see that he didn't agree with her choice at all.

"Are you hungry yet?" Zach asked, changing the subject.

"Well, now that you mention it...yeah."

Zach grinned. "Great because I think I hear running water."

"Really?" Lucy listened more intently and sure enough she could hear it too.

They quickly followed the sound of water and 2min later the woods made a clearing where a large stream was flowing.

"Lets hope that there are fish." Zach said. He quickly took his zacket and shirt and shoes off. The black guild mark was on his chest. It was

"Aren't you coming?"

"Me? No thanks...that water is probably freezing." Lucy hugged herself as if just the thought made her cold.

"You won't even notice it after 5 minutes and anyway you have to catch to your own fish." Lucy gulped, her eyes darted to the river and then back to Zach, who was smirking. Lucy gave him a death stare before slowly taking off her boots.

"Come on!" Zach yelled as ran to the river and jumped in.

Lucy was much less enthusiastic as Zach. Grumpy, she made her way to the river. With the tip of her toe she touched the water and immediately pulled it away.

"What, don't tell me your scared of a bit of cold water?" He asked, mockingly. Lucy glared at him before answering, "No."

"Then jump in!"

"Fine but if I catch a cold..." Lucy muttered before she closed her eyes and jumped in.

She quickly kicked her legs and broke to the surface, gasping for air.

"It's freezing!" Lucy gasped.

"It's almost Winter what did you expect." He laughed. A few seconds later a big lob of water hit his face.

His laughter died as he stared, dumbstruck at Lucy, water slowly dripping from his face.

Lucy covered her mouth as she started to giggle almost uncontrollable.

Zach drew his hands back and splashed water on Lucy. The splash battle had started.

They continued playing in the water for awhile before they climbed out and laid on the riverbank.

Soaking wet but still laughing.

"Never (laugh) ever summon Aquarius (laugh) again (laugh) with us in the water." Zach got out through laughter.

"I told you it would happen."

Lucy replied, smiling at the sky.

"I thought you were kidding. She is scary. And why did she repeat boyfriend."

"AAGHH, don't even start. Ever since I was a teenager she started it." Lucy complained.

Zach sat up. "There was't any fish. We'll just have to go without breakfast and lunch. We should get going..."

"I'm not in the mood." Lucy muttered, closing her eyes. The sun was warm against their cold skin.

Zach stood up and retrieved his clothes.

Lucy sat up with a groan and stared at the peaceful water.

"Do you think there is really a war coming?" Lucy asked him, still staring at the water.

"Why would your mother lie? It's better to be prepared."

Lucy stood up. "Come on! Slow poke!" Lucy yelled over her shoulder at him as she started to walk on.

"Hay! You're still soaking wet!" Zach yelled as he quickly caught up with her.

"The sun can dry them."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Home and goodbye**

The sun was perched high in the sky with not a single cloud to be seen. A cold drought moved over the coast city, Magnolia. Lucy balanced on the edge of the waterbank, the small white celestial spirit, Plue did the same. Zach walked beside them, his hands buried in his pockets. Lucy sighed as she stared at her feet. Zach glanced at Lucy who was pale and dark sircles around her eyes. The nights training was clearly taking a toll on her.

"Lucy...?" Lucy looked up at Zach and smiled. "Don't you think you should take a break from training for a night."

Lucy shrugged. "I think Sensai won't approve." Lucy still didn't know what the woman's name was. She had asked once but the woman replied saying that Lucy was only allowed to call her sensai otherwise she would start to think that they are friends and not take her training seriously. Lucy really couldn't understand what the difference was if she knew her Sensai's real name or not. SHe preffered to know people by their names. She felt that Sensai was just too impersonal. But Sensai didn't care or give a damn about Lucy's arguments. She only made Lucy run longer and do more push-ups. So Lucy just later accepted it.

"You know there is a thing like over training yourself. You need to tell that Sensai of yours that you need at least three days off a week. " Zach suggested, lookng worriedly at the celestial mage.

Lucy sweatdropped. "You make it sound easy." Lucy muttered. "The last time a complained about all the training, she made me run three more laps. Just think what she would do if I said that I was gonna rest for three days in a week." Lucy shivered as she imagined the glare Sensai would give her and the punishments that was awaiting her.

"You need to stand up more for yourself. Your already on the breaking point at the looks of you. You haven't slept since we left that town. We walk all day and we had to eat berries last night because it was all that we could find that was edible."

Lucy sighed again. "I guess your right. When I first went to that Interdimension and saw my mom again I couldn't wait till training starts."

"You thought that she was gonna teach you?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Lucy admitted, looking absently in front of her.

"Well, maybe she will teach you after this woman. Who knows." Zach shrugged. "You will see her again, at least. A week ago you still thaught that you will never see her again."

"But now that I know that I can see her again, the longing and the things that I want to tell her just magnified. And the fact that I can't see her when I am there, is just so frustrating!" Irritated, Lucy kicked a pebble out of her way.

Zach didn't comment and after a while of silence Lucy looked over at him. "What about your parents?"

Zach looked up at her and shrugged."Never really knew them." He tried to sound nonchalant but Lucy could hear the hint of bitterness in him. She was curious but decided against asking more questions. After her mother died, the townfolk asked a lot of question. Like why did she use that amount of magic? Why did she even have to use magic in the first place? She hated it. She didn't have answers to any of their questions and she had left school to be tutored at the mansion. No one asked questions there. She got everything she wanted but nothing that she needed. She needed her father to pay attention to her but he didn't. He never did.

Lucy stopped walking in front of her apartment building. "Well, here we are." Zach looked up at the building before following Lucy inside. Lucy quickly unlocked her door and opened it. "Well make yourself at home. I am just going to pay the landlady before she kicks us out." Lucy said. Zach nodded and smiled. "We wouldn't want that."

"Plu~" Plue shivering, walked over to Lucy's bed and jump, trying to get on the bed.

"What ya doing little guy?" Zach knelt down beside Plue. PLue just continued jumping. Zach slowly lifted him up and Plue quickly climbed onto the bed. "Plue~plue~" The celestail spirit uttered as he sat on the edge of the bed, his little white legs rocking back and forth.

The apartment was rather spacious. There was a small but quint little kitchen, a living room and a bedroom all in a single room. There were two doors - one leading to the hallway, the other to the bathroom is if Zach had to guess. The desk with a stack of papers caught his attention. He stood up and walked to the desk. On the top paper in bold, black letters stood: **Vilians and Heroes behind masks. **and in smaller letters: **by Lucy Heartfilia.**

Curious, he turned the first page and started reading."LUCCYYY KIIICK!" Zach felt the pain stinging on his chest as he was sent flying against the wall.

He rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for, Lucy?" He said looking at Lucy who was clutching the manuscript to her chest. "You can't read it!"

"Why not!"

"Because it's not ready yet, that's why!"

"Fine but you didn't have to kick me. Jeeze." Zach muttered, getting to his feet. Lucy glared suspiciousy at him while putting the manuscript in the drawer. Zach raissed his hands in innocence. "Do you have any food here because I am kinda of starving."

Lucy laughed. "Yeah. There's a loaf of bread in the fridge." They quickly prepaired lunch that consisted of bread and jam. There was nothing left of the bread when lunch was over. Zach stretched and sighed satisfied."I better get going. I have to get back to my guild."

The smile faded from her lips. "Oh, your leaving. Why don't you just leave tomorrow?" Lucy suggested hopefully. She didn't want to be left alone again, to veel that lonliness. She didn't want to face Fairy Tail, to be ignored by everyone.

Zach saw the how the emotions changed in her chocalate brown eyes. From happy and warm it turned to empty and hole."I can't but we'll see each other again. If I find a celestial key, I'll come and give it to you. And remember to rest from training. I seriously don't want to visit you when your sick."

Lucy chuckled."Why? Scared to get sick?" Lucy said, raising one eyebrow questioningly. "No! Because then you'll be no fun to be around."

"Glad to know I am fun."

They said goodbye and Lucy watched him walking back to the forest, feeling how the lonliness was creeping back in. She shook her head. Turning away from the window, she walked absently to the bathroom, opened the tap of warm water. Humming, she quickly undressed and undid the bandages around her stomach. It was already healing fast and a scar tissue was all the proof that there and been a cut where it had already healed. She climbed into the bathtub and groaned as the warm water drove all the coldness away.

* * *

_~A hour later~_

Lucy, dressed in her pajamas, climbed into bed before she took the necklace off. "Sorry Sensai." she muttered, placing the necklace on the bednightstand.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Heyy everyone! I teribbly sorry for this late update. I know that it has almost been a month since my last update, so I hope that you'll be able to forgive me. **_

_**Anyway enjoy this long awaited chapter!**_

_**Chapter 8: One day I'll forgive…**_

_Two weeks later_

The first snow had fallen. Winter was finally here. Lucy never did like winter. It was always dreary.

Lucy was staring at the snowy scene through the train window. She was returning from her second mission since she said goodbye to Zach. She hadn't seen him again and she missed the company. Nothing had really changed with Fairy Tail. Everyone was going on a lot more requests, Team Natsu probably took the most requests because every time Lucy was at the guild, they were on missions.

The reason for all of this eagerness was because of the S-class exams coming up and the Master was supposed to choose mages that- to his meaning- was prepared to become an S-class mage.

Magnolia rolled into view. Her training had continued and Lucy could see that the training was helping her. She was a lot fitter and stronger than two weeks ago. She was not near fit or strong enough but it was still improvement.

The train came to a screeching stop. Lucy stood up and along with the other passengers, she got off. She decided to tell Mirajane, who was in charge of the missions, that her mission went well and was finished. A warm, homey light lit the guild's windows and Lucy couldn't wait to feel the heat again. The air outside was cold. Due to the tons of snow in front of the guild's doors, Lucy had started taking the backdoor into the guild. It was a lot easier to open than the two big doors. She opened the door and closed it after her. The warm air was refreshing and she started to make her way to the main Guildhall. She froze. There in the middle of the guildhall was Team Natsu. They and all the other guild mates were drummed around a certain person. But that wasn't why she had stopped... The words she had written in private were being read in a mocking tone by Lisanna. Some of the guild mates chuckled, some even laughed.

Something broke in Lucy. She marched towards Lisanna. Lucy grabbed the letter from Lisanna, who looked up surprised. The group had fallen silent. "What do you think you're doing...?" Lucy said through clenched teeth. Anger, hate turned her chocolate brown eyes to rock.

Lisanna just shrugged. "This..." Lucy held up the letter, clenched in her fist. "Is private. Did you break into my apartment?"

"Luce... Relax, it was just a joke. You don't have to over react."

Lucy looked up at Natsu. "Just a-a joke? You think this is a joke...? Something to laugh about?"

Natsu looked dumbfounded, as if he couldn't understand why Lucy was making a big deal out of it. "How would you feel if I... I talked trash of Igneel. Huh?" She chuckled bitterly. "Uhh, ironic isn't it. I believe that was what Gajeel called me once...trash. I guess that's how you feel about me."

"No, of course not, Lucy. You're family. "Mirajane replied, in her usual kind, soft voice.

Lucy looked at Mirajane. "Where was 'my' family when I needed them? Where were you when I was being beaten up to a pulp? Did you notice me limping into guild, covered in bandages?"

Confusion and shock cross their faces. "NO! SO, SO MUCH FOR FAMILY!" Lucy yelled. She let out a shaky breath as she tried to calm herself down. "I thought that everything would return to what it used to be... The joke is on me, clearly. So enjoy your life."

Lucy turned on her heel and strode to the staircase that led to the master's office. The guild was too dumbstruck to follow her.

Lucy walked up the stairs, tears burning in her eyes. She knocked on the door and entered without waiting for an answer. She just wanted to get Fairy Tail behind her. It hurt too much. The Master looked up, surprise at Lucy.

"Lucy? My dear?" Lucy bit on her lip, she wasn't going to cry. She lifted her head and looked the master in the eyes. "I want to leave the guild."

The Master's face contorted into shock.

"Why Lucy? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

The Master sighed. "If that is what you want. You can always come back."

"Thanks Mas-.. Makarov-Sama." After Master had taken the Fairy Tail mark off her hand, she left, leaving the master still standing on his table as a tear rolled down his cheek. When Lucy reappeared on the top of the staircase, everyone looked up. She ignored them as she walked to the door.

"Luce! Wait!" Natsu said as he grabbed her arm. She looked back into his pleading eyes. "Please Lucy... We're sorry. Just stay, please."

Lucy sighed. She was suddenly tired. It felt as if the past fifteen minutes had aged her an eternity. "I am sorry too, Natsu." she freed herself from him and disappeared through the doors.

That was when the tears started to flow. Her dream was shattered. There was no going back. She heard faintly the Master's voice yelling at them from inside of the building. She kept on walking towards her apartment. She was going to have to move...

It didn't take long for her to pack up some things and return the keys to the Landlady and a letter she had addressed to Zach. She didn't want to take a chance by sleeping tonight in her apartment. The Master wouldn't be able to keep them in the guild forever.

She departed from Magnolia at 12 O'clock on the train 2640. As she stared at the fading lights of Magnolia through the train, she couldn't help remembering the good times she had with Fairy Tail.

The Festival which took place just after a major fight. She remembered she couldn't believe that they had been fighting just hours before because everyone was smiling and laughing.

When they all refused to give her to Phantom Lord and when Team Natsu had come looking for her at her home, just because they thought she was leaving the guild.

And as Magnolia disappeared, Lucy made a promise: One day she'll come back and visit them and she would forgive them.

She smiled to herself.

She was unaware of what was to happen next. No one heard the soft ticking in the luggage compartment...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Another chance**_

Zach was sitting at the bar while eating. It was still early in the morning and usually he would still be asleep. But he wanted to get an early start today. It had been two weeks since he had departed from Magnolia and Lucy. He would have visited sooner but when he got back Master had immediately sent him on another mission. He had returned late yesterday afternoon.

He slightly turned around and looked at the almost barren guildhall. The guildhall had a stone floor with dark wooden walls. The guildhall was filled with chairs and tables and a bar. The request board was at the western wall, just a few feet away from the stairs that led to the second story. An archway led to the garden and was also the only entrance to the rest of the rooms on the first floor.

"You are early today." Carol stated, looking half surprised as she sat down on a barstool, next to Zach. Zach turned his head to her and smiled. Carol was almost thirty and had long, golden brown hair that was tied into a braid. She was wearing her usual green dress that reached her knees. You could see the round belly underneath. She was about 6 months along.

"What can I say? I want an early start." He grinned secretly before continuing eating his breakfast.

"Are you going on a mission?" Carol asked, nonchalantly.

"No…uh, I am going to Magnolia." he said hesitantly.  
Carol was aware of the girl he had met but he didn't tell her much. He had only stated that he had met a girl named Lucy and that she was nice. She had, naturally, tried to fish out more but before he could answer any more questions the Master sent him to his office to discuss the mission which was a bit delicate. He hadn't seen Carol after that.

"Oh, why?" She could already guess why but she just wanted to make sure.

Zach sighed inwardly. He should've known Carol would make a connection. He glanced at Carol. She was very nice and people loved her instantly. Maybe she could convince Lucy that some people isn't worth second chances. But the problem was that Carol was a second chance kind of person.

"I am visiting Lucy. You can come along if you want." He grinned. "I know that you're dying to meet this girl!"

Carol smiled. "How did you know?" She asked in mock surprise before sliding of her chair. "So what are we waiting for?" he shook his head before standing up. "I guess we can go, if you're ready."

They walked out of the guild and as they made their way to the train station in town, she told him of all the new happenings in the guild. It wasn't long before they reached the town and boarded the first train that went to Magnolia.

They had chosen a compartment close to the door. It was silent in the compartment as the train left the station and then the town. Carol glanced at Zach who was sitting in front of her and staring, deep in thought through the window. He had dark brown hair that was usually a bit messy and matching brown eyes that was usually shielded to hide his emotions. He was rather tanned. She had met him a few years back when he joined the guild. He had changed a lot since then but there wasn't really anyone he was rather close to at the guild and nobody had yet succeeded to make him open up fully about himself. There was still an invisible barrier between him and everyone else. She hoped that this Lucy would be able to make him forgive, because you can't forget if you haven't forgiven.

"So what does Lucy do in Magnolia?" she decided to ask. Zach looked at her and she could have sworn that a flash of anger appeared in his eyes. "She is Fairy Tail mage…If you asked me, she should have quit a long time ago."

Carol frowned. "Why? I thought that Fairy Tail was one of the best guilds to join?" She sounded confused.

"Well, they are ignoring her since this other girl came back and her old team asked her to leave the team because they wanted the other girl back." He bolded his fist as he turned to look back at the passing scenery. Carol didn't ask further out because she could see that a certain bitterness was resurfacing in him again.

The train came to a screeching stop in Magnolia station. Zach and Carol were the first to clime off the train.

"OK, where does she live?" Carol asked excitedly.

"Wait, Carol. I am not sure if she'll be awake by now." Zach said hesitantly.

"There is no harm in finding out. Come on!"

It took a while for Zach to find the building again. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Again no answer.

"WHAT DO YO-" the landlady's words died in her throat as she saw the stranger hammering on Lucy's door. Zach and Carol turned and looked at the short, chubby landlady.

"Are you Zach?" she asked. Zach frowned, but nodded. Carol looked both confused and worried as her eyes darted from the landlady to Zach.

"Lucy isn't here but she asked me to give you a letter if you came looking for her. It's in my office. Please follow me."

Zach exchanged looks with Carol before they followed the landlady. There was suddenly a knot in his stomach. The Lacrima TV screen was on in the landlady's office and it was showing some kind of report of criminals wanted by the Magic Council.

"Here it is." the landlady handed him a letter which he quickly opened. Carol read the letter over his shoulder.

It read:

Dear Zach

I don't know when you'll be reading this but I just wanted to say that you were right. I shouldn't have thought that everything would go back to what is used to be. I can't bring myself to say what happened. I can't remember where you said your guild was or if you even told me. I will board the train 2640 and go to this town called Huidoc. I heard rumors of a key there. I hope that I'll see again one day.

Lucy

The world had disappeared as the words on the piece of paper suddenly pushed through his mind.

"These criminals were responsible for the bombing of the train 267 this morning." Zach's head shot up and he looked at the screen. There was a photo of a train wreck. "No survivors had yet been found."

Zach paled. His hand clenched the letter. Carol looked up surprise from where she was still reading the letter at his pale face. She turned to look at what he was looking at and for a moment she stared confused at the picture of the train wreck. Then she understood.

"Zach...?" She gently touched his arm.

"She is not dead. She can't be dead." he looked at Carol and she saw the pleading in his eyes. She understood what he was feeling.

He was a part of their guild for almost 4 years now and it took him 3 years to trust and rely on the other members. He wasn't particularly close to anyone. He was a solo-mage and was usually out on missions. Only the master and Carol knew his past and two other members. Maybe in Lucy he found someone/something to relate to.

"Well, maybe she's not." She turned to the landlady. "Did she leave anything else behind?"

The landlady frowned confused. "Yeah, she took only a few things with her. Everything else is still in the apartment."

"Can you unlock the door, please?" Carol asked, urgently.

"It's unlock." the Landlady replied dumbfounded.

Carol shot out of the office towards Lucy's apartment. She wasn't going to allow Lucy to die. Zach came running behind her and saw as she changed into a large wolf. Carol in her wolf form started sniffing the air in the apartment before it moved to the open drawers where there was still some of Lucy's clothes. She sniffed it before howling. She went running out of the apartment, Zach following her. A determinate light shined in her eyes as she ran through the streets.

That day a lot of screams echoed in Magnolia as a large wolf with white teeth gleaming in the sun ran through Magnolia. I they must have been running an hour when they came upon the crash.

Wolf-Carol stopped and sniffed the air before slowly walking to the wreckage where she sniffed until she caught the scent of Lucy. The scent was leading into the forest, away from the crash. Wolf-Carol stopped at a tree and lifted its nose to the tree. She transformed back to her human form. There hanging from a branch, high on the tree, was a clock. "I am sorry, Lucy-Sama. I am at my limit." With a poof sound, he disappeared. A blond haired girl fell towards the ground. Zach reacted fast. He sprinted forward, stretched his hands out. Realization dawned on him. He was too slow. But with a leap forward he caught just before she hit the ground. He went sliding on his face and torso. The pain didn't register by him. "Lucy?"

Carol kneeled down beside him and looked at Lucy. "She looks fine. Just a few scrape marks and she probably hit her head. We should get her back to the guild just to make sure." Zach nodded as he stood up with Lucy still in his arms. They weren't that far from the forest of Durokuq. He turned and looked at Carol who was pale and struggling to catch her breath. He realized that it wasn't easy transforming when you're pregnant.

"No, she'll be fine. We can walk back when you are rested, Carol."

"Thanks." Zach nodded and looked down at Lucy and that was when he noticed that there was no Fairy Tail mark on her hand anymore.

It only took Carol to regain her composure a few minutes before they started walking in the direction of the guild.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hi everybody. I know that this chapter was long overdue and the truth is I had finished writing it a long time ago…The reason I haven't posted it was because I wasn't sure if I wanted the first introduction to be like this. It's like I imagined it but…yeah, let's just say I was consumed with self-doubt. so I posted it because I know that if I don't post it, I'll keep rewriting it and still be unsatisfied._**

**_OK so I hope that this is acceptable...Please tell me what you think!_**

**Chapter 10: Crimson Phantom**

Lucy's eyes fluttered open. She stared blankly at the dark wooden ceiling. Then slowly a frown formed on her face.

She tried to recall the last thing that she remember. She left the guild, she was on a train and that was the last thing she remembered. She pushed herself into a sitting position. There was a few other beds like hers in the room. Each bed had there own bed nightstand which was made of the same wood of the ceiling. The walls were white.

BAMMM!!!

Lucy almost jumped out of her own skin in fright. Her eyes shot to where the sound came from but the room was empty except for the archway.

"Oh, clumsy me..." she heard someone say. It was a woman's voice. A short, chubby woman came out while rubbing her sore head. She was grumbling to herself. Her eyes met Lucy's, who was staring at her as still as a statue. The woman's face broke into a smile as she walked eagerly towards Lucy.

"Sorry, dear, if I woke you. It was that silly Seth who always places the tray on the most impossible places." she hurried off an explanation.

"So how are you feeling, dear? You had a nasty bump on your head."

"Uh where am I?" Lucy asked but the woman didn't seem to hear her question.

"You were extremely lucky, you know dear... They say that you were the only survivor that was found...that poor souls..." the woman clicked her tongue, shaking her head in sadness.

"You just wait here... I'll go get you some food. You must be starving." the woman turned around and scurried off, leaving a confused Lucy behind.

She looked around, not sure what to do. Her eyes fell on her keys and her necklace laying in the bedside table. . She quickly put the necklace on and took her keys. She slowly stood up. Her head was still buzzing with a headache.

The door opened and a guy with silver hair came in. He was wearing a gray T-shirt with a black trouser and boots. He was reading out of a book. He looked up and saw Lucy.

He blinked.

His eyes widened before he turned around and yelled through the doorway.

"SHE'S AWAKE!!!"

Lucy almost shrieked in surprise and fright. Her hand clenched her keys tighter as she prepared for the worse.

The guy sheepishly smiled. "Sorry 'bout that." He walked closer. Lucy stepped back. He didn't seem to notice.

"I am Seth." He introduced himself.

Just then a noise sounded that sounded like a stampede heading for them. A guy with matching silver hair came skidding through the doorway. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ssshhh! Do you want Inge to hear you? She'll kill us..." He sweatdropped as he mentally saw Inge standing in front of him with a death glare.

"Ahh, Seth you worry too much...I saw her enter the kitchen before I came up." the guy said as he threw a arm around Seth's shoulder, nonchalantly.

Lucy could see the resemblens between the two. "Hey, so you must be the new girl." He said, as he looked at Lucy.

"What's your name again? I forgot what Carol said?"

"This is my brother, Ren… Feel free to ignore him."

Lucy smiled amusingly despite herself. "It's Lucy. Nice to meet you...uh, can you tell me where I am?"

Ren smiled. "Of course, you're at our guild! You probably haven't heard of it. We aren't really that famous an--"

"What my brother meant to say is that you're at Crimson Phantom." Seth interjected his brother. Lucy's eyes widened slightly but before she could ask if they knew Zach, Seth turned to look at his brother.

"And of course she knows who we are, baka. She's friends with Zach." Ren's frown turned into a smile. "Yeah you're right. I forgot...How did you anyhow became friends with him?"

He asked Lucy, who was suddenly a lot more relaxed.

"He helped me with a mission and we traveled together for awhile. Where is he?"

Inge walked in. The tray in her hands clattered to the floor. Their heads shot to where inge was standing. Lucy could see how the brothers instantly paled. The woman marched forward.

The two brothers jumped into movement and ran towards the door with a "Bye Lucy!" over their shoulder. Inge grabbed the book that Seth forgot on the bed and threw it at them with accurate force. Just before Ren could disappear through the doorway, the book hit him square in the face. For a second he lost his balance. He skidded into the wall before he pushed himself further and Ren disappeared through the doorway, yelling, "REN, YOU COWARD!"

Lucy couldn't stifle the giggle. She looked at the chubby woman who she now presumed was Inge. Inge shook her head as she stil stared at the door.

"Boys.." she muttered. She then turned around and looked at Lucy.

"I see you're on the your legs again." she smiled her approval. Her eyes turned back to where the tray was laying on the floor. "I have dropped your food..." she sighed.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something but someone else interrupted her.

"It's okay, Inge. We'll get food at the bar ourselves." Both women looked up and a smile graced Lucy's face as she stared happily at Zach.

Inge nodded. "Excuse me. Zach just remember to introduce her to the guild otherwise you'll probably be supper. " Inge said as she walked through another door, leaving them alone. Lucy sweatdropped. Zach came to stop next to Lucy's bed.

"Are you OK?" Zach asked.

"Jip, just a few scratches."

"You know, we should really stop running into each other like this." Lucy laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah, we should." She agreed.

"D-did you read my letter?"

He nodded. "I wasn't sure if you'll ever read it. I just had to get away. I quit fairy Tail last night." she could feel the tears burning in her eyes.

He shifted from one leg to another. Not exactly sure what to Do. Finally, he decided to sit down.

"I am sorry, Lucy. You didn't deserve this."

Lucy shrugged as nonchalantly as possible but Zach could see the pain in her eyes. . "It's just how life is."

"I know..." he broke eye contact and stared at the wall next to the door.

"I thought you were dead." he finally said. "I just finished reading your letter when I saw it on the news that the train had crashed and that...that there was no survivors. If it wasn't for Carol...I ...I would never have found you." He admitted

Lucy didn't know what to say. "I am sorry."

There was a silence. "When am I going to meet your guild mates? Otherwise you'll probably end up as supper." Lucy smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

He grinned. "I'll make a fantastic supper, don't you think?"

"As long as their is an apple in your mouth, yeah." Lucy laughed. Zach grinned.

"OK, let's go then." he stood up. Lucy followed him as they walked to the door which led into a hallway. "How long have you been a member here?"

"About three years now." He glanced at Lucy sideways. She was a lot thinner than a few weeks ago.

"How is the training coming along? I hope you took my advise." Lucy chuckled. "Yeah, Sensei wasn't too happy about that. I haven't really started on magic yet. I am still on physical training."

They reached the end of the stairs and they found themselves in the Guildhall. Lucy's eyes widen slightly. The Guildhall had a dark wooden floor with stone walls.

There was a bar at a wall. There was a lot of tables with chairs. The place was full of chattering mages that was sitting at the tables.

The chatter died down and everyone looked up at Lucy and Zach. Lucy blushed. Feeling nervous and exposed. Lucy smiled and waved shyly at them. This led to a rapturous appluas. Lucy almost jumped back in shock.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to Carol first. She's the one that helped me find you." Zach said, walking in the direction of the bar. He stopped by a girl in her late twenties. She was pretty with her golden brown hair and tanned skin and her forest green eyes. She smiled friendly. Lucy returned the smile.

"So you're Lucy, huh? it's nice to finally meet you." Lucy felled instantly comfortable in Carol's company. "It is nice to meet you too."

The two siblings appeared on either side of lucy, their arms slung over her shoulders.

"So, Lucy how about we introduce you to some guildmembers. It'll be so much fun." Ren started.

"And they are dying to meet you." Seth said. Lucy looked from one brother to the other brother, both had a devilish smirk on their faces. She wasn't sure why though.

"Zach, you don't mind right?"

Zach shook his head. "No, go ahead before I really end up with an apple in my mouth!" he winked at Lucy. The two brothers looked confused but then just shrugged. "Come on, Lucy!" they practically dragged Lucy off in their excitement.

Carol and Zach watched them leave.

"I must admit, I am surprised that you let them introduce her. I thought you wanted to introduce her." Carol said as she closely examined Zach, who just shrugged. "I want her to like the guild." He finally said. "Seth and Ren are spontaneous and funny in a weird way. And she is probably used to that sort of behavior in Fairy Tail."

Carol nodded. "You really want her to join the guild, huh. I understand why. She is nice but I don't see why you couldn't introduce her." Carol stated. Zach frowned as he watched the guildmembers but he didn't see them or anyone else.

"What she's been through...after that you just can't trust easily again. She may not realize it yet but what they did to her has left scars that you can't see but they'll always be there."

Carol looked at Zach but she didn't say anything. She understood. Their eyes went to the blond celestial mage who was at a group.

Lucy had to join…


	11. Chapter 11: Phantom mages

_**HI EVERYONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR! **_

_**Sorry about these past few radio-silence months. Truth is I've been struggling a bit to write this chapter. I knew exactly what and who I wanted to be in it but my first few drafts, I didn't feel like their meetings were what it should be. It was like their characters didn't quite mix right, if you know what I mean. So, I decided to take a break until I can find my mojo which I finally did. YAYY!**_

_**So, my schedule to post once a week will continue hopefully as it should. And finally, I want to thank everyone for their support this last year. I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU GUYS!**_

_**Chapter 11: New mages**_

Zach and Leah watched Ren and Seth drag Lucy off to meet Phantom's mages.

Lucy's heart was racing. She kept telling herself that she shouldn't get excited, she shouldn't expect anything from them but most importantly – she shouldn't at all cost fall in love with them. Because a 'goodbye' will eventually come and she would get hurt again.

She already liked the two brothers. Both of them were talking excitedly about something but it was hard for Lucy to follow. Their excitement knew no bounds. Lucy figured that a new face barely ever appeared here. It was a very remote location and there's probably not a lot of people that knows about them.

Which struck Lucy as a bit odd but brushed it away because the twins neared a table. Three exact replicas sat together hunched over a magazine, the Weekly Sorcerer, chattering amongst themselves. All three girls had short – shoulder length – dark, green hair.

"Hey! Guys!" Ren called excitedly before they stopped at the table.

"SSSSHHHHHD!" The girl on the one end shushed, glaring up at Ren. Her glare was replaced with a surprised look when she saw Lucy. She poked her sister in the ribs.

"Hey, you must be the new girl. My name is Olly and this is my sisters, Jess and Kell."

She introduced, pointing to the girls as she said their names and they waved.

"And this is Lucy." Ren introduced Lucy before she could even open her mouth. Lucy smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." The Sisters said almost simultaneously.

"Lucy, this is the Triplets and it is probably impossible to see them apart except when they use their magic."

"OOOHH, yes they like completely changes! And they look nothing like each other." Ren interrupted. Seth gave him a glare before he continued. "Anyway, as I was saying, we gave them necklaces with their names on a while back."

The triplets lifted up their necklaces to show Lucy. It was beautiful. Each was a different color. Olly's was silver with a very soft blue pearls at the beginning and end of the name. Kell's was a coper-colored necklace while Jess's was a golden one.

"Of course, we didn't know what it was for when we got them, otherwise we would never have worn them."

"But by the time we realized, we had already grown too accustomed to them."

"Hahaha. We were the once that gave it to them." Ren bragged.

"No, you weren't!"

"Well, we came up with the idea." Ren and Kell glared daggers at each other.

"You just said that you should find away to identify us." Kell snapped back

"So, Lucy what kind of magic do you use?" Olly asked, changing the subject. Lucy looked away from the two. "Oh, I'm a celestial mage."

"That's cool. We don't have any celestial mages here."

"How many keys do you have?" jess probed keenly, excitement in her eyes. Kell turned to look at Lucy, curiously. "Keys? Like in Celestial keys?" There was a weird gleam in her eyes that Lucy couldn't quite figure out what it means.

"Yeah, Why?"

Kell shook her head. "Nah, I just wondered…That's all."

There was something else, Lucy could feel it.

"Seth! Ren!"

Everyone turned around to see a girl who Lucy recognized as Kira, the first Crimson Phantom member she ever met, walk over to them.

"Seth, Ren… Nick wants you in the Master's study."

"Why?" the twins asked in sync, nervously… Kira shrugged, "How should I know?"

The twins looked at each other and gulped before they slowly started walking in the direction of the Master's office, dragging their feet behind them.

Her eyes slid to Lucy and widened slightly. "Lucy, right? Jeeze, who would have believed that we'll meet again. But it's nice to see you again. Did you read that book I suggested? It's great, isn't it?" Kira babbled on.

"It was great. I loved it. Why did the master want to see them?" Lucy asked curiously.

"OH GOSH, no. Nick's not the Master. He's just filling in for the Master. And I'm sure it's nothing."

Kell scoffed, "It's probably some stupid prank they pulled."

Lucy grinned.

"Where's the Master then?" Lucy questioned.

"oh, he's overseas – traveling."

"Poor Nick, there's been 3 attacks since he's been in charge. He probably got his first gray hair these past few weeks. Those damn Scorpions…" Jess spoke, sighing.

"Attacks?" Lucy frowned, looking questionly at the them.

"It's this guild that's been attacking us for a while now. The master suspects that they're located in somewhere in these woods, we just have no idea where. It really stinks."

Kell slumped in her seat, crossed her arms and scowled annoyed.

"Okay, well that's enough of our problems. I can show you around if you like…" Kira suggested. "I know the twins were but they can catch up…And anyway they may be gone for a while."

"Uhm…" Lucy looked at the bar where Zach and Carol were standing but it was empty now.

"Sure." Lucy agreed.

"Well, you guys have fun. We'll see you around Lucy."

Lucy nodded and smiled before she and Kira begun moving to a door.

"So where do you wanna go first? The Library, training room, kitchen, you've already been to the infirmary or the garden."

Glittering stars appeared in Lucy's eyes. "A library?"

Kira smirked, "I knew you'd want to see it first."

"We have a lot of books, most of them about magic but there is also history, theories about experimental magic."

"The library was a big, circular room, a few stories tall and a bookcase on every wall. Tall ladders that were attached to the bookcases could move freely around the room.

"Wow." Lucy breathed out as she stared at the hundreds and hundreds of books.

"That's what I said when I first saw it." Kira smiled proudly. "I usually spend my time here when I'm not on missions. I am still not half way reading through all of these."

"Now can you believe that, huh? Here I thought you were almost done."

The two girls spun around to look at the man who was talking. It was an elderly guy that was in his mid-fifties. He was smiling fatherly at them before his expression change in a split-second.

His eyes widened, all the color drained from his face, his mouth was slightly open and his eyes looked as if they saw a ghost.

"Layla….?" He croaked. Lucy's eyes slightly widen when she realized that the man was mistaking her for her mother. Her heart bled. She swallowed before slowly shaking her head. "No, my name is Lucy. Layla was my mother."

He seemed to get most of his color back. "You look just like her…I do apologize, I'm Raishu. It's a pleasure."

"Raishu-sama is our trainer or fighting specialist. He helps the young ones learn a magic and so on. He's the best hand to hand combatant."

Raishu laughed. "I fear Kira is over excoriating. I am far from the best."

"He's just being modest." Kira whispered to Lucy, although everybody could hear what she said.

Raishu shook his head, smiling.

"How did yo—" a deafening explosion sounded through the building with a tremor that shook the guild building. Books fell from the shelves. Screams could be heard. Shouts and orders could be heard over the riotous sound of footsteps.

A loud male voice sounded above all the noise, "THE SCORPIONS ARE ATTACKING!"

* * *

_**Until next week everybody!**_


End file.
